The invention relates to a machine tool comprising a machine frame, a first workpiece carrier unit, which is disposed on the machine frame and has a workpiece receiving means, at least one tool carrier unit, which is disposed on the machine frame and on which at least one tool for machining a workpiece held in the workpiece receiving means is disposed, and a working space, in which a workpiece held in the workpiece receiving means can be machined with the tool.
Such machine tools are known from the prior art.
With these machine tools there is always the problem that, on the one hand, the number of tools that can be used should be as great as possible and, on the other hand, the space required for using the tools available should be kept as small as possible.